Hunt for the chaos emeralds
by Oni'swhorun
Summary: Zero has to save Ciel from Copy X, but he has to do a favor for him first. Zero needs to find all 7 chaos emeralds in one week, or game over... Rated T for violence and swearing.


Zero slowly woke up from his slumber. _"A nightmare again..."_ He grunted.

 **Hunt for the chaos emeralds**

A note was placed on the door. _("Meet me outside.")_ It read. Zero so far had have enough of missions for a while but walked outside anyways.

When he got outside he was greeted by a low pitched voice. "You've come."

"Who are you?! And what do you want with me?" Zero asked. The figure just grinned.

"You don't remember me?" The thing walked out. It was Copy X.

Zero shook his head at the sight. "But... But how?"

Copy continued. "And I have someone here with me today..." He held up Ciel, seemed like he pulled her out of nowhere.

She shook around trying to get out of his arms. "Z-Zero..." She whispered painfully.

"Give her back NOW!" Zeros voice shook Copy a little, but not a lot. Zero then attacked with his Z-Saber but was struck down by a force field between him and Copy.

"What is that?!"

"Now that your completely harmless against me, I have a favor to ask you..."

Zero listened. "What is your favor..."

"Zero don't listen to him... just...run..." Ciel managed to spit out.

"Give me the seven chaos emeralds..."

"Why don't you go get them yourself?!" Zero asked.

"I am forbidden to touch them... That's the rules. Oh well, is it a yes or no?" Copy held Ciel up a little higher, starting to choke her a bit.

"Zero... D-Don't do it please!"

Zero thought for a moment and looked up at the fake version of X. "If I do, you will promise that you won't hurt her... OR ELSE."

"Of course... Oh and if you don't come back in a week... **GAME...OVER**." Copy then slids a finger across his neck, indicating a threat.

"... Deal..."

/

Zero found X a little ways away. "X! We're going on a mission!"

"What for?"

"To save Ciel..."

"How? Why?" X asked. "Copy will destroy her if not... we need to find 7 chaos emeralds!"

"Where are they?!"  
"Scattered everywhere. We may even need to search beyond our world."

They ran back to HQ and tried to contact Shadow, the only one who knew the locations of the emeralds.

"Shadow! Shadow do you read! Come in Shadow! Over." Zero tried to connect but got static in return.

"He's not responding..." X said.

"Damnit..." Zero then contacted Alia. "Alia! Transport us to Mobius!"

"On it!" She replied as the maverick hunters were sent to Mobius.

/

"Hahaha Egghead! Your too slow!"

Sonic was having the time of his life fighting Eggman.

Suddenly a charging sound of an X buster came and a blast of energy his the robot, defeating Eggman once again.

"Curses!" Eggman yelled as ran off.

Sonic looked over and saw X and Zero waving at him. "Hey guys! Fancy meeting you here!"

"Yeah. We're on a mission and we need Shadow quickly!"

Then a ebony hedgehog walked out of the bushes. "I'm right here..."

Sonic ran off to let them speak.

X explained the mission. "Sounds like a waste of time! Heck I've spent so many years trying to get my hands on those emeralds and always lost them after... So your lost... kid."

"Can you help us though?" Zero asked.

Shadow hesitated. "Well I have nothing else to do... but whatever..."

X smiled. "Where's the first one located?"

"I think Silver has it..."

/

"Damnit... I lost the fight..."

Silver had lost his chaos emerald to Mephiles.

"Your a fool. I have much better use of it then you." Mephiles laughed.

Shadow, Zero and X had teleported to Mephiles's location. "Give me that emerald..." Shadow demanded.

"What for?" Mephiles then knocked the three into a building, knocking them out. "I have much greater power then you idiots ever had."

X woke up quickly even after a huge impact. When Mephiles wasn't looking he shot a charge shot from his buster at Mephiles.

"Grrrr... Damn you..." Mephiles muttered under his breath. He turned to face the maverick hunter.

"Let me ask you a question... What makes you think your stronger than me? All you are is a armored mechine with a buster..." Mephiles mocked.

"Well then what are you? Another excuse for being a real evil source of power?" X mocked back.

"Arrrrr... ENOUGH! I will show you what TRUE power is!" Mephiles exclaimed and charged right at X with power.

X braced for the worst, knowing that Mephiles was coming at him too fast.

Then Mephiles was blocked by another source of energy, Zero.

"Hands off my friends you hedgehog glowing freak!" Zero barked. Mephiles was then slashed in two by Zero's saber.

"Hmmpf... You might've won this round... but next time I'll be stronger..." Mephiles snarled before he turned dark mist and flew away.

Zero helped the other three back up. "Wow... He almost got us..."

Shadow nodded and handed Zero the chaos emerald, it was yellow.

Zero looked up at the sky. "See that Copy? There's one! I'm coming for you Ciel!"

 **/**

 **Wow... I'm impressed by how me and my friend put this together. We really make up awesome stories when we talk XD.**

 **So yeah I guess another multi crossover fic. I probably won't have that many other characters from other places appear cause I want to focus on Megaman... But expect other characters.**

 **So like I said, me and my friend made this up. Her user is MegamanRockmanfan101 so go check her out!**

 **(I DO NOT OWN MEGAMAN OR SONIC NOR DO I MAKE MONEY FROM THEM. THIS FANFICTION IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY)**

 **see ya'll!**

 **~Sway-chan**


End file.
